Two Broken Chopsticks
by Awakened Omega
Summary: Hiro and Tusk. Like a pair of chopsticks, the two were inseparable. However, all chopsticks break.


_"Fate has been cruel and order unkind  
how can I have sent you away?  
The blame was my own; the punishment, yours  
the harmony's silent today"_

 _—_ Ponyphonic. Lullaby for a princess.

 ** _. . ._**

Hiro sighed in pleasure as he watched the sun rising behind the mountains with a smile plastered on his face, green eyes focusing on the light covering every part of the landscape and reaching his white hair and feathers.

Hearing footsteps from afar, the young penguin turned around to find his sensei standing behind him, watching the scene along with his star student. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" the older penguin asked as the light cloaked his figure, brightening his gray feathers. "Nature acting on its own course; such a magnificent view is so underrated nowadays." He mourned quietly. Hiro nodded as he watched the mountains in interest; he always wondered what it was like there – it was his wish to visit the place. But, as his sensei said, reward came with patience, and so he waited.

"Young grasshopper, please reunite with your colleagues. Today, we shall have a special lesson" Sensei said, as he turned around. Hiro spun on his heels; they barely ever had special lessons. Most of them were about the elements, what they represented and how to manage them. Hiro loved his lessons; he had learned so much from them – besides the fact that he was so dedicated to his lessons that he managed to become the star student of his class. Hiro bowed in obedience and slowly walked towards his sleeping classmates.

"Yoko?" Hiro called, gently nudging the golden-feathered penguin. Yoko, the called penguin, grunted and turned around on her sleeping bag. "Yoko, wake up; sensei is calling us." He called one more time. Yoko sighed and stood in a sitting position, rubbing her eyes tiredly, then yawned and stirred.

"Alright" she spoke softly, turning to Hiro. "What have we got today?"

"A special lesson," he responded with a smile. "I wonder what it will be, though…" Hiro wondered as he looked at his class that had fallen in a deep slumber. He could not blame them, though; the lesson they had last night was rough and most of them were tired; Hiro, however, woke up very early to watch the sunrise like he did every morning. "We should wake them up," he suggested, as Yoko eyed the horde of sleeping ninjas-in-training in excitement and nodded.

"You're right. I want to know what Sensei has planned for us today!" she exclaimed, standing on her feet in a matter of seconds. Hiro smiled as she began yelling as loudly as she could to wake the others up; their reactions were priceless. Soon, Hiro stood up as well and looked around, looking for a certain friend of his, and soon he spotted said friend. Hiro made his way to him with a smile on his face; what would the lesson be? He could only wonder…

 ** _. . ._**

 _"So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory_ _  
That long was the shadow she cast  
Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved  
And grew only darker as days and nights passed"_

 ** _. . ._**

"Wow! That was amazing!"  
"How did you do that? So cool!"  
"Incredible!"

Hiro smiled in humility as he was surrounded by a rainbow-colored crowd of ninjas, each one complimenting and patronizing him more than the previous one. Hiro flushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He could see his mentor smiling with pride, and that was the sentiment that rushed through Hiro's veins: his movements were clearly different from his colleague's; while his acts soft and delicate, like the beautiful dance of snowflakes during a snowstorm, his friends' were more focused on rough and violent attacks, as if their lives depended on it.

No penguin could master his ability of seeing the delicate side of everything: the frail flames of life that licked his feathers softly in a crimson light; the tender touch of the malleable water, surrounding the albino ninja in a dance of immortality within a blue flash; and, finally, the beautiful spectacle of snowflakes and frost that no penguin except for him had ever managed to put on. However, the young penguin couldn't help but feel like something was missing; something important. After a few seconds, his eyes widen in realization. Hiro spun on his heels, and but _he_ was already gone.

He squirmed through the group of gathered penguins who questioned where he was going, but he ignored them all. He had to find him; his first friend – the one he could trust; his _best friend_.

Hiro looked down and followed the footsteps until he reached a quiet and peaceful area behind the place where they usually practiced their skills in battle; the light barely peeked through the mountains and the snow was cold and harsh under Hiro's feet, but he kept going forward. A faint sound peeked through his eardrums: sobs. Hiro's eyes darted to every corner of the place, trying to find whatever the source of the sounds was; and then he found it: sitting on a rock with his flippers on his face was his best friend, _Tusk_ , weeping quietly.

 ** _. . ._**

 _"Soon did that pony take notice that others  
did not give her sister her due,  
and neither had she loved her as she deserved,  
she watched as her sister's unhappiness grew"_

 ** _. . ._**

Hiro could only stand there, watching with uncertainty. What would he do? How should he act? This… Had he caused this? Hiro took a light step forward, barely making any sound. He was just a few feet away from Tusk now, but Hiro froze completely. He was unsure of what to do; he just stood there, staring at his best friend with sympathy and pain. What had he done? What had he done wrong? He was screaming inside, but no sound came from his beak. Tired of waiting, Hiro decided to try and greet Tusk normally. Putting on his best smile, he greeted: "Hey, Tusk—"

" _LEAVE_ " Hiro was violently interrupted as Tusk stood up within a few seconds, his eyes bearing no other emotion but pure hatred; he could see it – the flare in his eyes, the hate being directed to him with a burning passion. The white-feathered penguin shivered at the cool yet loud tone of voice, but refused to leave his friend to rot in that place surrounded by darkness; at the same time, however, he was praying for that to be a nightmare— it _had_ to be. Biting his lower lip, Hiro refused to give in and shot Tusk an indignant glare.

"I'm not leaving you here, Tusk!" he argued, stepping forward and shaking his head vehemently. Tusk, however, ignored him one more time.

" _I said—_ " before Hiro could react coherently, Tusk had already formed a beam of snow and aimed it at him. The penguin, too shocked to react, took the beam gladly and was thrown to the other side of the area with an unbelievable strength, colliding against a wall and forming a layer of snow on top of him; smoke had arisen, and war had been declared. Hiro stood on his knees, coughing and rasping for air, as he winced in pain from the shot. " _— **LEAVE**!_ " Tusk finished in a shout that shook the entire mountain. Confusion took its place on Hiro's mind and he looked up, his vision still blurry, and saw the silhouette of a walrus from afar.

"No…" Hiro murmured to himself, still in denial; what had happened? Why? Why did Tusk attack him? " _Why?_ " He whispered, unable to speak any louder; there was a lump in his throat and the pain did not make it any better. Tusk formed another beam of snow; this time, he shot it upwards. Heavy clouds formed around them, covering the sun and throwing the two of them in the eternal darkness. Hiro shot himself upwards, and tried his best to ignore the pain. He stared at his friend – the one he thought he knew. He did once, but now… not anymore.

"Tusk, please…" Hiro pleaded in despair, "You're not like this… This _isn't_ you!" He screamed; the back of his throat was burning, and his back seemed to be able to tear itself in half at any minute, but he couldn't give up; he _wouldn't._ He would go to any lengths to get his best friend back, to know where he had wronged him. They were so close; they were best friend – the two promised each other to never abandon one another... so, why…? What had he done? What? What? **_What?!_** "Tusk, what have I done?! What did I do wrong?!" Hiro was at the verge of tears.

"Are you saying you **_don't know_**?!" Tusk's voice echoed through the wasteland of snow. Hiro stirred and looked down while trying to find a way out of this, but realization hit him hard: there was no escape; he was in a dead end, completely cornered. "All of those years that we've been together… you've always been **_better_** than me! You can do no wrong, always the perfect one, while I'm forced to _live_ behind your **_shadow_**! You **_forgot_** about me! _You drowned in your own fame_!" he screeched, forming a huge snowball with his flippers; anger blinded him and controlled his mind like a parasite would do to its host.

The anger and jealousy _were_ Tusk's parasites, and he _was_ their host. _Such a bittersweet feeling_ , Tusk thought; he would finally outshine Hiro, the one who always got in his way, but… why did he feel so… so– no, **_no_** , he was going to get revenge, and **_no one_** would get in his way! "There can only be one ninja—" Tusk started, forming another attack with his flippers. Hiro gaped at him.

" ** _—AND THAT WILL BE ME!_** "

Without any hesitation, Tusk threw the snowball at his new arch-nemesis that he was soon going to eliminate. Adrenaline rushed through both Tusk and Hiro's veins; the latter jumped to the side in the nick of time – the blow hit the wall he was leaning against and shattered it completely; large blocks of ice flew through the air and now separated the new villain from Hiro, who was now facing a dilemma: kill his friend, or be killed by him. Hiro bowed his head down, tears rolling down his cheeks; was that the end? It was his choice whether it would be or not, wasn't it?

His fault… it was all his fault, and he knew it.

 ** _. . ._**

 _"But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly_ _  
takes hold of the mind of its host  
and that foolish pony did nothing to stop  
the destruction of one who had needed her most"_

 ** _. . ._**

The ground shook, the sky blackened and time froze.

Yoko looked up and her crimson eyes widened; her feathers dimmed at the lack of sunlight, looking less bright than when it did before, and her smile faltered as she looked forward; a distant sound of clashing snow and ice peeked through her eardrums. Her colleagues followed the young penguin's gaze and saw a beam of blue light piercing the dark sky and covering the sun. One of her closest friends approached her and the crowd of multicolored ninjas followed them. "Students—" Sensei said in the stillness of the day, "—take cover. This strong snowstorm is going to reach this place soon enough," he said.

The younger penguins complied before hurdling together to protect each other from the fiery winds of the forming storm, following their card-jutsu mentor quietly. Yoko was behind them, wondering how such a tempest had formed so quickly, until the images flashed through her mind: the beam hitting the sky. Who would have the ability to create such a beam? Penguins rarely ever visited that isolated place behind the mountains, and the only ones who knew card-jutsu moves were the ninjas… So, who—

 ** _Hiro._**

"Oh, no…" Yoko breathed in awe. She stopped on her tracks and spun on her heels, marching towards an abandoned part of the snow-covered valley; the place where she had seen the glowing beam of energy. Was it the cause of the snowstorm? However, Yoko knew it was not time to question the origins of the biggest natural cause stopping her from reaching the wasteland right now; she had to find her friend – she _had_ to find Hiro. "Hiro, where are you?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs in hopes he would respond, but an answer never came.

"Yoko, what are you doing?!" Yoko heard someone say in a high-pitched voice filled with concern; she turned her head around and saw Orion, one of her friends, as she made her way to the golden-feathered penguin. Yoko was ready to answer, ten thousand possible phrases rushing through her mind, but Orion was faster, "Sensei is calling us! We need to go to that cave before the wind gets stronger and blows you away to god-knows-where! I'm pretty sure this place will become a frozen wasteland soon enough!" Yoko barely understood what the pink-feathered penguin was trying to say with the strong wind coming from the north.

"But Hiro—" she tried to reason; Hiro was there, somewhere, and even though he was the top student at their class, he was still a penguin who couldn't take care of a snowstorm by himself. Orion's large, straight orange hair and her brown curly locked waved frantically in the wind, blocking their vision.

"I'm sure Hiro's already inside the cave along with the others!" Orion assured, grabbing her friend's flipper and pulling her towards the already disappearing horde of ninjas. Yoko shut her eyes tightly and pulled back her flipper, gathering all of her strength. Orion was pulled back and fell on the snow under her. "Yoko, this is foolish!" The pink penguin yelled in despair, but all Yoko did in response was whip around and run as fast as she could; Orion did not follow her. With only darkness and blowing winds in her sight, Yoko tried to guide herself through the touch. However, her attempts were in vein as she tripped on a rock on her way, falling down a small snow-covered hill.

Yoko groaned in pain and supported herself on her elbows, analyzing the place around her. What she saw in front of her eyes made her blood run cold.

 ** _. . ._**

 _"Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine_ _  
and rest now in moonlight's embrace  
bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
through cloud, and through sky, and through space"_

 ** _. . ._**

Hiro blinked twice, trying to adjust his sight, as a cold wind rushed through him; his black hair and beard were not helping, either, getting in his sight's way. A dark figure stood above him in the pile of shattered ice that once separated him from Tusk. Hiro narrowed his eyes and took a step back, tensing up and ready to react to any surprise attack. Darkness shrouded the place and Hiro could no longer see his friend's face; only red eyes, glowing in the murkiness, bearing an uncontrollable wild fire that could not be extinguished, burning hatred inside of him, fed by Tusk's power and Hiro's fear.

Anger swelled inside the walrus, blocking all of his other feelings. He had become a monster; an unstoppable monster with no other feelings other than indifference and hate. The cruelty that had torn his friend apart was the main sentiment controlling Tusk, followed by envy. The fog blocked Hiro's vision; salty tears fell on the cold snow with a twinkling sound – like a shooting star. Tusk had no mercy; he was going to kill him on cold blood – like a beast.

Something moved in the darkness at the corner of Hiro's eyes; a dim golden light grabbed his attention and crimson eyes found their way to his green ones. Both eyes widened. "Yoko?" Hiro breathed loudly in awe.

It was his first misstep.

 ** _. . ._**

* * *

 _ **Two Broken Chopsticks**_

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

 **A/N: Woo, I finished it! Took me two-three days, approximately, but I did it, and holy crap, how proud I am.**

 **I've never really seen many Sensei fanfictions hanging around, which is really disappointing (though some of them are really good). I just _love_ Sensei's backstory, especially involving Tusk, that walrus. Man, I love Tusk too. I'm so sad there aren't any Sensei-Tusk relationship fanfics around here, so ta-da, this was born. I had this idea during the middle of night on Friday, so I turned on the computer at 2 a.m and started writing this; I have this strange thing that whenever I have an idea, I _must_ write it down or I'll lose it forever — don't blame me, it happens with so many writers. And this is gonna be a long author's note, so, yay. I think I wrote too much adjectives so that probably looks like the Lotr trilogy. And, believe it or not, I was going to make a one-shot, but it was going to be so long that I gave up.**

 **And for the music, I must bow down to Ponyphonic, who made an awesome job at the song. I'm so amazed at the video "Lullaby for a princess"; even if it's My Little Pony, it's an outstanding job. It reminded me instantly of Tusk and Sensei's relationship and how it broke apart. Also, before we continue this fanfiction, I will warn you: this won't follow Sensei's story _completely_ ; I changed it to fit in my headcanon a bit. I kinda adapted it to fit the song - and I didn't change the song either, so if it says 'her' and 'she', don't get confused. All credits go to Ponyphonic. I wish Sensei and Tusk's relationship was more explored in the Club Penguin universe and in the fandom, but, well, if you want something done, do it yourself. **

**I named this "Two Broken Chopsticks" because Sensei mentioned that Tusk and him were 'like two chopsticks', and when I think of their relationship falling apart, I only think of two chopsticks being broken in half. Man, the feelings... All of that because of jealousy... And, yeah, I deleted _Seeking Eden_ because it was going too far from my original plot, so I'm making a new one, but I'm kind of losing inspiration for it... I still can't find a category for this fanfic, but I'll figure it out. Maybe tragedy and some other thing. Honestly, with all of the crazy things I see everyday *cough cough Gary x Jetpack Guy cough cough* I'm surprised I haven't seen Sensei x Tusk yet, which kinda creeps me out. And I was _this close_ to naming this fanfiction "Sorrowful, Regretful" because this is also one of my favorite videos ever.**

 **I'm making this K+, I think, because I'm sure younger readers wouldn't understand a thing, besides the fact that there's going to be a fight, so I'm not even going to discuss this.**

 **Tl;dr: Awakened Niwana/Omega made a bunch of crappy stories about Sensei and Tusk's past and went mental. Bye, my people, I hope you guys will enjoy this fanfiction. I'm still yet to decide how many chapters this will have, but meh, let's forget about it.**

 _ **Awakened Omega, out.**_


End file.
